Resident Evil Final Assault
by ZombieHunter1898
Summary: A screenplay involving characters from Resident Evil Zero, 1, 2,3, and outbreak in a final attempt to escape Raccoon City before it's too late.


RESIDENT EVIL:

FINAL ASSULT

Cast of characters-

CHRIS REDFIELD-

JILL VALENTINE-

LEON KENNEDY-

CLAIRE REDFIELD-

ADA WONG-

SHERRY BIRKIN-

REBECCA CHAMBERS-

ALYSSA ASHCROFT -

CINDY LENNOX-

BARRY BURTON-

BRAD VICKERS-

YOKO SUZUKI -

SCIENTIST 1/ WILLIAM BIRKIN-

SCIENTIST 2/ ANNETTE BIRKIN-

NEMESIS-

WILL-

PART 1

SCENE 1 - THE UMBERELLA REOPENS

NARRATOR- IT'S BEEN 3 YEARS SINCE UMBERELLA'S LAST DISASTEROUS STRIKE ON HUMANITY. WHEN THE SPENCER MANSON INCIDENT OCCURED, THE AMERICAN CITY, RACCOON CITY WAS ATTACKED DUE TO THE DEADLY G-VIRUS, WHICH WAS LATER ENCHANCED TO THE T-VIRUS AND BY FLESH EATING ZOMBIES. THIS INCIDENT HOWEVER WAS STOPPED BY A BRAVE GROUP OF THE R.P.D. S.T.A.R.S. ALPHA TEAM. THANKS TO THE EFFORTS OF CHRIS REDFIELD, JILL VALENTINE, BARRY BURTON, BRAD VICKERS AND REBECCA CHAMBERS, THIS CASE WAS CLOSED AND THIS TRADEGY AND UMBRELLA CORP. WAS OVER.

UMBRELLA CORP. WAS DESTROYED AND THUS THE NIGHTMARE HAD ENDED. AT LEAST SO THEY THOUGHT. FOR THE NEXT THREE YEARS UMBRELLA HAS BEEN REBORN . UMBRELLA IS NOW WORKING ON THEIR NEWEST WEAPON, THE Z-VIRUS. A VIRUS THAT HAS BEEN CREATED TO INFECT THE VICTIM IMMEDATELY. WITH UMBRELLA'S EXPIRIENCE OF IT'S LAST VIRUS SPREAD IT HAS BEEN WORKING ON A VACCINE FOR THE VIRUS TO REVERSE THE EFFECT OF THE VIRUS IN CASE THE SAME INCIDENT EVER OCCURED. SO FAR THEY HAVE CREATED A VACCINE BUT ONLY ENOUGH FOR ONE PERSON. AND IT HAS YET TO BE TESTED, NOONE KNOWS IF IT EVEN WORKS.

SCENE 2- THE VIRUS IS REBORN

SETTING- A REMOTE LOCATION IN RACOON CITY. NIGHT.

FADE IN A LABORITORY WITH THE NAME UMBRELLA ON THE TOP.

WE SEE A LAB AND SCIENTISTS ARE WORKING AT A DESK.

SCIENTIST 1- ALRIGHT WE'VE FINISHED THE ANTIDOTE. NOW ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS TEST IT ON OUR SUBJECT.

SCIENTIST 2- GOOD, THE SUBJECT HAS BEEN ACTING STRANGE.

(FADE OUT)

(FADE IN. A PLASTIC CELL WITH INFECTED ZOMBIE INSIDE. HE IS HITTING THE CELL WALLS AND TRYING TO ESCAPE AS A MAN OUTSIDE TAUNTS HIM. MAN IS WEARING PLASTIC BIOHAZARD SUIT.)

MAN- COME ON YOU STUPID ZOMBIE. OH YOUR SO SCARY. HEY YOU WANT THIS BRAIN, COME ON, COME AND GET IT.

ZOMBIE- (GROANS)

MAN- THESE GUYS AREN'T SO SCARY. I WONDER WHAT THE HELL THIS STUPID VIRUS IS SUPPOSED TO DO TO THEM. (PICKS UP CLIPBOARD. READ IT.)

(WE FOCUS IN ON WHAT CLIPBOARD SAYS AND IT SAYS ALOT OF UNKNOWNS AS ANSWERS.THE CLIPBOARD READS

"LIFE-SPAN-UNKNOWN

COMMUNICABLE- BY SALIVA AND BLOOD CONTACT"

NEXT TO VACCINE IT SAYS "UNDER DEVELOPMENT".)

MAN- HUH, I BET THEY AREN'T SO TOUGH. (WATCH BEEPS) OH, MAN I NEED TO SEE WHAT TIME IT IS. (PICKS OFF PLASTIC TO REVEAL HIS ARM).

(ZOMBIE LOOKS AT HIS ARM AND GOES CRAZY) (MAN LOOKS AT HIM AND SAYS TO SHUT UP) (ZOMBIE STARTS TO HIT PLASTIC WALL HARDER)(IT BEGINS TO CRACK)(MAN LOOKS SCARED AND TRYS TO LEAVE) (ZOMBIE BREAKS THROUGH CELL WALL AND ATTACKS MAN) (HE SCREAMS)

(WE SEE THE TWO SCIENTISTS GOING TO THE ZOMBIES CELL , THEY STOP AND HEAR THE SCREAM)

SCIENTIST 1-WHAT WAS THAT?

SCIENTIST 2- I DON'T KNOW. IT SOUNDED LIKE A SCREAM. AND IT CAME FROM IN THE SUBJECT'S CELL.

SCIENTIST 1- HERE TAKE THIS (HANDS OVER VIAL)AND GET IT TO SECURITY. BE SURE TO PUT IT IN THE SAFE. THEN ALERT SECURITY ABOUT THE PROBLEM.

SCIENTIST 2- OKAY, WHAT'S THE COMBINATION?

SCIENTIST 1- IT'S 27-44-30. BE CAREFUL! DON'T DROP THIS, WHAT EVER YOU DO!

SCIENTIST 2- ALRIGHT, BUT WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS?

SCIENTIST 1-(GRABS GUN FROM LOCK BOX ON WALL) GET OUT OF THE BUILDING AS SOON AS YOU PUT THE VACCINE IN THE SAFE.

SCIENTIST 2- BUT I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU HERE ALONE!

SCIENTIST 1- GO!!

SCIENTIST 2- (NODS)ALRIGHT.(RUNS DOWN THE HALL)

(SCIENTIST 1 COCKS GUN. OPENS CELL DOOR. LOOKS AROUND. SEES DEAD BODY AND ZOMBIE. ZOMBIE GETS UP AND WALKS TOWARDS SCIENTIST. HE SHOOTS THE ZOMBIE. ZOMBIE FALLS. SCIENTIST TURNS AROUND AS SECURITY ARRIVES. ZOMBIE BITES SCIENTISTS ANKLE. OFFICERS SHOOT ZOMBIE AND ASK IF SCIENTIST IS OKAY. HE LOOKS UP AND POUNCES ON AN OFFICER. AS SCREAMS ARE HEARD WE SEE SCIENTIST 2 RUNNING FROM THE BUILDING.)

SCIENTIST 2- (LOOKS BACK AT BUILDING) OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE WE DONE?!

SCENE 3- ALPHA TEAM

2 HOURS LATER

(GUNSHOTS ARE HEARD.ZOMBIE MOANS.AS PICTURE COMES IN WE SEE A ZOMBIE'S HEAD HIT THE FLOOR.)(A GROUP OF PEOPLE ARE HOLDING GUNS.THEY LOWER THEM)

JILL-(ANGERED) WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? WHY ARE THERE ZOMBIES ATTACKING US AGAIN?

BRAD-DO YOU THINK WE GOT EM ALL?

JILL- (SLAPS BRAD)WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? OF COURSE NOT!

BRAD- I MEANT IN THIS HOUSE.

CHRIS-MAYBE, BUT WERE NOT SAFE HERE.

REBECCA-(LOOKING DOWN) WE HAVE TO GO TO THE POLICE STATION.

BRAD-WHAT! YOU WANT TO GO OUT THERE WITH THOSE ZOMBIES AND RISK OUR LIVES?

REBECCA-BUT WERE NOT SAFE HERE! AT THE POLICE STATION THERE'S GUNS AND IT'S A STRONG BUILDING. IT COULD BUY US SOME TIME.

BRAD- YOUR CRAZY!

REBECCA-I'D RATHER DIE TRYING TO SURVIVE THEN JUST SIT AROUND AND WAIT FOR US TO DIE.

CHRIS- SHE'S RIGHT WE HAVE TO LEAVE. THE STATION SOUNDS ALOT SAFER.

REBECCA- THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR.(WALKS DOWN HALLWAY AND DOWN STAIRS. CHRIS FOLLOWS,THEN JILL,BARRY, AND FINALLY BRAD)

(THEY ARE OUTSIDE. JILL LOOKS AROUND.)

JILL- SEE, YOU WERE WORRIED ABOUT NOTHING. NOW WHERE IS THE STATION?

REBECCA- LET ME CHECK THE MAP.( PULLS OUT MAP)

(REBECCA PUTS DOWN MAP AND ZOMBIE IS BEHIND HER)

CHRIS- GET DOWN !

(REBECCA DUCKS. CHRIS SHOOTS ZOMBIE IN THE HEAD AND HEAD EXPLODES)

REBECCA- OH MY GOD! THAT WAS SOO CLOSE!

JILL- YOU'VE GOT TO BE MORE CAREFUL! WE CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE ANYBODY!

CHRIS- OK, LOOK WE ALL ARE TRYING TO GET TO THE STATION, RIGHT? AND WE ALL HAVE TO TRY TO FIND SURVIVORS, RIGHT?

BRAD- WHO CARES ABOUT SURVIVORS? IT'S THERE PROBLEM!

BARRY- LOOK IT'S OUR JOB TO LOOK FOR SURVIVORS AND PROTECT OUR CITY.

CHRIS- WE MIGHT AS WELL SPLIT UP. WE'LL COVER MORE GROUND AND IF ONE GROUP MAKES IT TO THE STATION FIRST TRY TO RADIO FOR HELP.

JILL- HE'S RIGHT.

CHRIS- HERE EVERYBODY HAVE YOUR RADIOS ON AND READY. WE'LL SPLIT UP IN TO TEAMS. JILL, YOU GO WITH BARRY. REBECCA, YOU GO WITH BRAD.

REBECCA- (TO CHRIS)WHAT ABOUT YOU?

CHRIS- I'LL GO ALONE. I CAN HANDLE MYSELF.

(TEAM PAUSES.)

CHRIS- OK GUYS LETS GET TO THAT STATION.

(TEAM BREAKS UP IN TO THERE GROUPS AND GOES THEIR SEPARATE WAYS)

SCENE 4 - LEON AND CLAIRE

(WE SEE A JEEP PULL UP IN TO THE TOWN AND STOP IN FRONT OF A DEAD BODY. A MAN GETS OUT TO INVESTIGATE)

LEON- WHAT IS THIS?(LOOKS AT BODY. KNEELS DOWN) WHO WOULD DO THIS?

(CUT TO A MOTORCYLE COMING INTO TOWN. IT PARKS IN FRONT OF RESTAURANT. A YOUNG GIRL GETS OFF AND WALKS INTO THE DINER)

CLAIRE- HELLO. IS ANYONE HERE?

(SHE SEES SOMETHING IN THE CORNER AND GOES TO SEE IT)

(CUT TO LEON. BEHIND LEON ARE ZOMBIES.)

LEON-(TURNS AROUND) WHAT...WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? (THE DEAD BODY COMES TO LIFE AND GRABS LEONS FOOT) NO!(LEON RUNS AWAY)

(CUT TO CLAIRE IN DINER. SHE APPROACHES THE "PERSON" SHE SEES)

CLAIRE- HELLO?

(CREATURE TURNS AROUND TO SHOW IT WAS DEVOURING ANOTHER PERSON.)

CLAIRE- (SCARED AND NERVOUS)I'M SORRY TO HAVE DESRIBED YOU. I'LL JUST BE LEAVING NOW.(TURNS TO DOOR BUT ZOMBIES ARE SEEN PRESSING AGAINST THE DOOR) (SHE SCREAMS)(ZOMBIES COME THROUGH THE DOOR AND WALK TOWRDS CLAIRE.) JUST DON'T COME ANY CLOSER. DO YOU HEAR ME!(ZOMBIE LUNGES FORWARD. CLAIRE MOVES OUT OF THE WAY AND RUNS TO THE EMERGENCY EXIT) ( DOOR OPENS TO SHOW LEON WITH GUN DRAWN.) WAIT! DON'T SHOOT!

LEON- GET DOWN!

(CLAIRE DUCKS)

LEON- COME WITH ME TO THE POLICE STATION WE'LL BE ALOT SAFER THERE.(CLAIRE GETS UP AND GOES WITH LEON)

(THEY RUN TO THE STREETS. LEON FINDS A COP CAR )

LEON- GET IN.

(THEY DRIVE AWAY)

CLAIRE- WHAT IS GOING ON IN THIS TOWN?

LEON- I DON'T KNOW I JUST ARRIVED .

CLAIRE- YOUR A COP RIGHT?

LEON- YEAH, IT'S MY FIRST DAY ON THE JOB. NAME'S LEON KENNEDY.

CLAIRE- I'M CLAIRE, CLAIRE REDFIELD. I'M HERE TO LOOK FOR MY BROTHER CHRIS.

LEON- OPEN THE GLOVE BOX.

(OPENS GLOVE BOX. AND FINDS GUN INSIDE)

CLAIRE- THERE'S A GUN INSIDE.

LEON- TAKE IT . IT COULD HELP YOU.

(A ZOMBIE APPEARS FROM THE BACKSEAT OF THE CAR)

LEON-NO!(CAR SWERVES)(CLAIRE SHOOTS ZOMBIE IN THE HEAD)

CLAIRE- THAT WAS CLOSE.(LOOKS UP AHEAD TO SEE BUNCH OF ZOMBIES)LOOK OUT!

(ZOMBIES JUMP ON CAR)

LEON- CLAIRE, GET READY TO JUMP.

(THEY JUMP OUT. DRIVE CAR IN TO GAS STATION. CAR EXPLODES)

CLAIRE-LOOKS LIKE THERE'S NO GOING BACK NOW.

LEON-COME ON, WE HAVE TO GET TO THAT POLICE STATION.

(CLAIRE TAKES LONG HARD LOOK INTO THE FIRE)

LEON- CLAIRE ARE YOU COMING?

(BURNING ZOMBIES ARE COMING OUT FROM THE FIRE)

CLAIRE- LEON! LEON LOOK! THEIR STILL ALIVE!

LEON- WHAT! NO! (HE SHOOTS. THE ZOMBIES ARE STILL STAGGERING FORWARD)

CLAIRE- LEON ,IT'S NOT WORKING. LET'S GO! (THEY RUN) WE'VE GOT TO GET TO THAT STATION!

(ZOMBIE LUNGES TO GRAB CLAIRE,BUT MISSES)

CLAIRE- OH FUCK! THAT THING ALMOST GOT ME! (THINKING)I HOPE CHRIS IS ALRIGHT.

SCENE 5- J'S BAR

(A BAR. 3 WOMEN ARE ALIVE. ONE WOMAN IS SEARCHING A DEAD OFFICERS BODY. ONE WOMAN IS TRYING TO CALL POLICE ON A PAY PHONE. ONE WOMAN IS SHAKING A DEAD BODY.)

CINDY-(SOBBING) WILL! WILL, GET UP! OH PLEASE BE ALRIGHT!

ALYSSA- CINDY! COME ON! HE'S DEAD! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE HE BECOMES ONE OF THEM.

(CINDY SOBS UNCONTROLLABLY)

ALYSSA- CINDY! CINDY, COME ON NOW!

YOKO- THE PHONES ARE ALL DEAD!

AYLSSA- DAMN! CINDY IS THERE A BACK DOOR OUT OF THIS PLACE?

CINDY- YEAH. THROUGH THAT DOOR.(POINTS TO A WOODEN DOOR)

YOKO- COME ON! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!

CINDY- NO! I CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM!

AYLSSA- CINDY, COME ON! LISTEN, I HAVE A GUN. I DON'T THINK KEVIN'S GONNA NEED IT ANYMORE. YOU DON'T WANT TO END UP LIKE WILL.

CINDY- NO!

AYLSSA-(ANGERED) COME ON!

(DOOR SLAMS OPEN. ALYSSA STANDS UP AND AIMS GUN)

REBECCA- R.P.D.!

ALYSSA- ARE YOU GUYS COPS?

BRAD- YES! COME WITH US TO THE POLICE STATION. WE'LL BE A LOT SAFER THERE.

YOKO- OH THANK GOD!

ALYSSA- OH THANK YOU! CINDY COME ON!

(CINDY SOBS)

REBECCA- (KNEELS)MY NAME'S REBECCA, WHAT'S YOURS?

CINDY- (SOBBING) CINDY.

REBECCA- WILL YOU COME WITH ME? WE'LL KEEP YOU SAFE.

(CINDY NODS)

REBECCA- COME ON, WE HAVE TO GO NOW.

(CINDY GETS UP AND GOES WITH REBECCA. AS CINDY GETS UP WILL COMES TO LIFE AND TRYS TO BITE CINDY. CINDY SCREAMS. REBECCA SHOOTS WILL IN THE HEAD.)

CINDY-(SCREAMING & CRYING) WILL! NO, WILL! (TO REBECCA) YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM! HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!(FALLS INTO REBECCA'S ARMS CRYING)

BRAD- CHAMBERS! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!

REBECCA- COME ON CINDY.

(CINDY IS CRYING IN REBECCA'S ARMS AS THEY LEAVE THE BAR)

SCENE 6 - ADA WONG

(WE SEE CHRIS WALKING DOWN A CITY STREET. THERE ARE CARS OVER-TURNED WITH DEAD BODIES HANGING OUT OF THEIR WINDOWS)

(WE HEAR FOOTSTEPS IN THE BACKGROUND. CHRIS TURNS AROUND AND THE DEAD BODIES COME TO LIFE)

CHRIS- NO!(HE SHOOTS THEM. RUNS OUT OF AMMO.) SHIT! (HE RUNS)

(CHRIS RUNS TO A GATE THAT SAYS "PARK". HE ENTERS AND THE ZOMBIES FOLLOW WHEN THEY ARE SHOT AND KNOCKED DOWN. CHRIS TURNS TO FIND A WOMAN)

CHRIS- WHO ARE YOU?

ADA-I'M ADA. ADA WONG.

CHRIS- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

(ZOMBIES GET UP AND CRAWL TOWARD THEM)

ADA- THERE'S NO TIME!

CHRIS- NO! WHY ARE YOU HERE?

ADA- DO YOU WANT TO LIVE OR NOT?

(CHRIS NODS)

ADA- THEN LET'S GO! ( THEY RUN AWAY)

(THEY RUN PAST ZOMBIES AND INTO THE SHOPPING DISTRICT)

CHRIS- WE SHOULD TRY TO FIND A SAFE PLACE IN A STORE!

ADA- SURE LIKE THAT WILL HELP. (POINTS) WHAT ABOUT THE POLICE STATION?

CHRIS-THE POLICE STATION! WE MADE IT! C'MON WE HAVE TO GET INSIDE!

(THEY GET TO THE STATION. THEY OPEN THE GATES. THE GROUND SHAKES AND NEMESIS APPEARS)

ADA- WHAT IS THAT?

CHRIS- I DON'T KNOW BUT HE'S BLOCKING OUR ONLY WAY IN. WE HAVE TO DISTRACT HIM.

(ADA FIRES GUN IN TO THE AIR. NEMESIS LOOKS AT ADA AND WALKS TOWARD HER)

ADA- I'LL DISTRACT HIM, HAVE THAT DOOR READY FOR ME TO RUN IN.

(CHRIS RUNS PAST NEMESIS AND TO THE DOOR. IT'S LOCKED)

CHRIS- IT'S LOCKED! CAN YOU DISTRACT HIM HIM A LITTLE LONGER SO I CAN UNLOCK IT?

ADA- YEAH! BUT HURRY UP!

(CHRIS FRANTICALLY TRIES TO PICK THE STATION LOCK. FINALLY HE UNLOCKS IT. CHRIS TURNS TO FIND ADA BACKED IN TO A CORNER BY NEMESIS.)

ADA- HELP ME!

CHRIS- ADA!

(CHRIS JUMPS ON TO THE NEMESIS'S BACK. ADA RUNS TO THE DOOR. NEMESIS GRABS CHRIS AND THROWS HIM. ADA RUNS TO AID THE HURT CHRIS AND HELPS HIM BEFORE THE NEMESIS GETS THEM. THEY MANAGE TO GET INSIDE AND ARE SAFE, BUT CHRIS IS KNOCKED OUT)

SCENE 7- SCHOOL'S OUT

(JILL AND BARRY ARE WALKING DOWN THE STREET. JILL LOOKS AT THE DEAD BODIES)

JILL- OH MY GOD! THIS BRINGS BACK MEMORIES.

BARRY- MANSION?

(A PIECE OF PAPER CATCHES JILL'S EYE)

JILL- WHAT'S THAT?(PICKS IT UP)

(IT'S A DRAWING OF A LITTLE GIRL AND AN ARROW POINTING TO A HOUSE. UNDERNEATH THE HOUSE IT SAYS "SCHOOL")

BARRY- WHAT DO YOU THINK IT MEANS?

JILL- A SURVIVOR?

BARRY- YA THINK?

JILL- WELL, IF IT IS SHE'S AT THE SCHOOL.

BARRY- LET'S GO.

(JILL AND BARRY CHECK THE AREA FOR ANYTHING THAT COULD HELP THEM FIND THE SCHOOL. JILL FINDS A CARPILE OF SCHOOL BUSES)

JILL- OH, THAT'S GOTTA BE IT.

BARRY- (SARCASTICALLY) SURE LOOKS FRIENDLY.

JILL- COME ON BARRY. WE HAVE TO FIND THAT GIRL.

BARRY- IF SHE'S ALIVE THAT IS.

(THEY GO TOWARDS THE WRECK AND A ZOMBIE GRABS JILL'S FOOT.)

JILL- AHH! LET GO!(KICKS HEAD OFF) BASTARD!

BARRY- YOU OKAY?

JILL- YEAH I'LL BE FINE.

(THEY CONTINUE TO FIND THE BUSES BARRICADED THE DOOR.)

BARRY- GREAT ,THE DOORS ARE BLOCKED.

(JILL LOOKS AROUND FOR ANOTHER WAY IN. SHE SEES A WINDOW)

JILL- LOOK THERE'S A WINDOW. C'MON.

(THEY GO TOWARDS THE WINDOW AND THEY CAN'T REACH IT)

BARRY- DAMN. WE CAN'T REACH.

JILL- GIVE ME A BOOST.( BARRY BOOSTS JILL UP) I THINK I CAN FIT. (SHE GOES IN)

BARRY- I'LL WAIT OUT HERE. USE YOUR RADIO IF YOU FIND OUT ANYTHING.

JILL- OK

(JILL CARRIES ON ON HER OWN.)

(JILL IS IN THE BATHROOM WHEN SHE COMES THROUGH THE WINDOW. SHE WALKS DOWN A HALLWAY TO FIND PRINCIPALS OFFICE. LOOKS IN THE DESK TO FIND KEYS AND A FLASH LIGHT.)

JILL- THESE SHOULD HELP ME.

(SHE LEAVES THE OFFICE. AND FINDS ANOTHER PIECE OF PAPER ON THE FLOOR. IT SAYS 231.)

JILL- I GUESS I HAVE TO GO TO ROOM 231. NOW WHERE IS IT. (LOOKS AT A MAP ON THE WALL) OK SO IT'S UPSTAIRS. (GOES TO THE STAIRS. GOES UP. WALKS DOWN THE HALL TO ROOM 231. IT'S LOCKED, USES KEY. FINDS A DARK ROOM. TURNS ON LIGHT. A LITTLE GIRL IS IN THE CORNER.)

SHERRY-(SCREAMS) GET AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME! (RUNS BUT JILL GRABS HER)

JILL- EASY, CALM DOWN, I'M NOT A ZOMBIE.(SHERRY CRIES) ARE YOU THE ONE WHO LEFT THE PAPER CLUES?

SHERRY-(NODS) YES.

JILL- MY NAME'S JILL. WHAT'S YOUR NAME?

SHERRY- SHERRY

JILL- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

SHERRY- MY MOM CALLED AND TOLD ME TO GET SOMEWHERE SAFE. SCHOOL WAS THE SAFEST PLACE I COULD THINK OF. SO I RAN HERE AND LOCKED MYSELF IN HERE.

JILL- BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU GO TO THE POLICE STATION, YOU WOULD'VE BEEN A LOT SAFER THERE.

SHERRY- I WOULD HAVE GONE THERE BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE IT WAS. PLUS, WHEN I TRIED TO GET THERE A BIG MONSTER THREW A SCHOOL BUS AT THE DOOR SO I COULDN'T LEAVE.

JILL- WELL I'M GONNA GET YOU OUT OF HERE. COME ON.

SHERRY- WHAT ABOUT THAT MONSTER?

JILL- I'LL KEEP YOU SAFE.

SHERRY- OK

(THEY LEAVE THE ROOM. AND WALK DOWN THE HALL. NEMESIS BREAKS THROUGH THE WALL. JILL AND SHERRY RUN INTO A ROOM. LOCKS IT. JILL RADIOS BARRY)

SHERRY- THAT'S HIM! THE MONSTER!

JILL- BARRY! BARRY! COME IN!

BARRY- JILL,WHAT'S WRONG!

JILL- THERE'S SOME WIERD MONSTER THAT JUST CRASHED THROUGH A WALL TRYING TO KILL US!

BARRY- US! YOU MEAN YOU FOUND THE GIRL?

JILL- YES. PLEASE COME HELP US!

BARRY- ALRIGHT WHERE'S THE HOLE IN THE WALL.

JILL- ON THE EAST SIDE OF THE BUILDING! HURRY!

(NEMESIS SLAMS AGAINST THE DOOR. BARRY RUNS TO THE EAST SIDE OF THE BUILDING, AND CONFRONTS NEMESIS BARRY THROWS A ROCK AT NEMESIS. HE TURNS AND WALKS TOWRDS BARRY. BARRY TURNS AND RUNS AWAY)

BARRY- JILL! RUN!

(JILL AND SHERRY GET OUT OF ROOM AND GO OPPOSITE WAY BARRY WENT)

(BARRY RUNS AND COMES TO A DEAD END BLOCKED BY THE SCHOOL BUS. NEMESIS APPROACHES. BARRY TRIES TO CLIMB BUS. NEMESIS SHOOTS BARRY WITH HIS ROCKET LAUNCHER. JILL AND SHERRY STOP TO SEE EXPLOSION.)

JILL- BARRY! NO!(FALLS TO GROUND) NO!

SHERRY-JILL, COME ON! (SHERRY LOOKS AND SEES NEMESIS)

JILL! HE'S COMING!

JILL- YOU KILLED MY FRIEND YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!!(SHE SHOOTS)

SHERRY- JILL, WE HAVE TO GO!(PULLS JILL AWAY)

SCENE 8- MEETING UP

(ORIGINAL SCENE(ADA LIVES, BARRY DIES)

(INSIDE POLICE STATION. CHRIS IS KNOCKED OUT IN ADA'S LAP. HE AWAKENS.)

ADA- HEY. YOU'VE BEEN OUT COLD FOR A GOOD HOUR.

CHRIS- ADA? HOW? HOW DID WE GET INSIDE? WHAT WAS THAT THING? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

ADA- I'M FINE, THANKS TO YOU. I HELPED GET YOU INSIDE AND AS FOR THAT THING, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS.

CHRIS-I'M GLAD YOUR ALRIGHT.

(SLAMS ARE HEARD ON THE DOOR. ADA GETS GUN READY.)

CHRIS- BE CAREFUL!

(CUT TO-OUTSIDE OF THE STATION)

LEON- CLAIRE! IT'S LOCKED!

(CUT TO-INSIDE)

ADA- WHO IS IT? WHO'S THERE?

(CUT TO-OUTSIDE)

LEON- HELLO? IS SOMEONE IN THERE? PLEASE YOU'VE GOT TO LET US IN!

(CUT TO-INSIDE)

ADA- HOW DO I KNOW YOUR NOT ZOMBIES?

(CUT TO-OUTSIDE)

LEON- YOUR JUST GONNA HAVE TO TRUST US!(PAUSE) HEY WHO ARE YOU?

(JILL AND SHERRY ENTERS.DOOR SLAMS)

JILL- DAMMIT! LOCKED!

SHERRY- WHAT'S WRONG JILL?

JILL- THE DOOR IS LOCKED.

LEON- SOMEONE IS IN THERE.

JILL- REALLY, HEY OPEN UP R.P.D.!

(CUT TO-INSIDE)

CHRIS- JILL? ADA, QUICK OPEN THE DOOR!

ADA- ARE YOU SURE?

CHRIS- YES DO IT!

(ADA OPENS THE DOOR AND LEON, CLAIRE, JILL, AND SHERRY COME RUSHING IN)

ADA- ANYONE ELSE?

(REBECCA AND BRAD COME RUNNING WITH THEIR SURVIVORS)

REBECCA- WAIT! DON'T CLOSE IT YET!

ADA- HURRY UP!

(REBECCA, BRAD, CINDY, ALYSSA, AND YOKO COME IN)

BRAD- QUICK BARRICADE THE DOOR!

ADA- WHY?

(ADA LOOKS OUT THE DOOR AND SEES NEMESIS RUNNING AND ZOMBIES TRAIL BEHIND HIM)

ADA- OH SHIT!

(THEY PUSH A BENCH AND PUSH STUFF IN FRONT OF THE DOOR. DOOR SLAMS BUT NEMESIS IS AT BAY)

CLAIRE- CHRIS! (RUNS TO CHRIS) OH MY GOD ! CHRIS! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?

CHRIS- I'M FINE CLAIRE. THANKS TO ADA.

CLAIRE- ADA?

ADA- THAT'S ME. I'M ADA , ADA WONG. NICE TO MEET YOU.

LEON- WELL, WERE SAFE FOR NOW.

ALYSSA- LOOK I DON'T THINK WE SHOULD GET TOO BUDDY-BUDDY HERE, OK! WHAT IF ONE OF US BECOMES A ZOMBIE? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO THEN?

CINDY- SHUT UP, ALYSSA! WE HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER TO MAKE SURE WE CAN ALL MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!

CHRIS-(TO JILL) SPEAKING OF ALIVE, WHERE'S BARRY?

JILL- HE'S...DEAD. HE WAS KILLED BY THE MONSTER.

CHRIS- OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?

JILL- WELL I HAD TO GET IN TO A SCHOOL TO GET SHERRY OUT.

CLAIRE- WHO?

SHERRY- ME. I'M SHERRY, SHERRY BIRKIN.

JILL- I FOUND SHERRY AND THAT ... THING ATTACKED US AND BARRY CAME TO HELP US AND GOT KILLED.

CINDY- WAIT! YOU WERE THERE BY YOURSELF! WHY?

SCENE 8- MEETING UP (ADA DIES, BARRY LIVES) (ALTERNATE SCENE)

(CLAIRE AND LEON WALK UP STREET)

CLAIRE- SO WHERE IS THIS POLICE STATION?

LEON- IT'S A LITTLE FARTHER. THERE!(POINTS)

CLAIRE-OH THANK G-( LOOKS AT FLOOR, SEES CHRIS ) CHRIS!!

(CLAIRE AND LEON RUN TO THE HURT CHRIS)

CLAIRE- OH MY GOD ,CHRIS!(SHAKES HIM) CHRIS, ANSWER ME!

(JILL, BARRY, SHERRY, REBECCA, CINDY ,BRAD, ALYSSA, AND YOKO APPROACH SHOCKED)

JILL & BARRY- CHRIS!!

(JILL SEES CLAIRE OVER CHRIS AND PUSHES HER OFF)

JILL- GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU ZOMBIE BITCH!(POINTS GUN AT CLAIRE)

CLAIRE- I'M NOT A ZOMBIE! I'M HIS SISTER!

REBECCA- WHAT HAPPENED!

JILL- CHRIS! CHRIS CAN YOU HEAR US!?

CLAIRE- I FOUND HIM LIKE THIS.

BARRY- LET'S GET HIM INSIDE.

(EVERYONE HELPS TO GET CHRIS INSIDE THE STATION)

CINDY- IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO?

JILL- YEAH HOW BOUT YOU MAKE ME A DRINK?

(CINDY LOOKS INSULTED. JILL GETS UP AND TALKS TO EVERYONE ELSE. CINDY KNEELS DOWN AND PULLS OUT SMELLING SALT. SHE RUNS IT ACROSS CHRIS'S NOSE AND HE WAKES UP. REBECCA TURNS AND SEES CHRIS SIT UP)

CHRIS- WHO ARE YOU?

CINDY- CINDY.

REBECCA- CHRIS! CINDY? HOW DID YOU DO THAT?

CINDY- DO WHAT?

REBECCA- WAKE HIM UP?

CINDY- JUST SOME SMELLING SALT. I USED TO BE A NURSE.

CLAIRE- CHRIS, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?

CHRIS- YEAH WHERE AM I? ADA! OH GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO ADA?

JILL- WHO?

CHRIS- THIS WOMAN SHE SAVED ME WHEN MY GUN RAN OUT OF AMMO. THAT MONSTER MUST HAVE GOTTEN HER.

LEON- WELL, WERE SAFE FOR NOW.

ALYSSA- LOOK I DON'T THINK WE SHOULD GET TOO BUDDY-BUDDY HERE, OK! WHAT IF ONE OF US BECOMES A ZOMBIE? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO THEN?

CINDY- SHUT UP, ALYSSA! WE HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER TO MAKE SURE WE CAN ALL MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!

SHERRY- JILL I'M SCARED!

CLAIRE- WHO'S THIS?

SHERRY- ME. I'M SHERRY, SHERRY BIRKIN.

JILL- I FOUND SHERRY AND THAT ... THING ATTACKED US AND BARRY CAME TO HELP US AND PROVED HE GOT AN "A" IN CHEMISTRY.

CINDY- WAIT! YOU WERE THERE BY YOURSELF! WHY?

SCENE 9- LOCKED BY KEYCODE

(INSIDE THE POLICE STATION, MAIN HALL.EVERYONE IS TRYING TO DECIDE WHAT TO DO. YOKO WALKS OVER TO THE RECEPTION DESK AND USES COMPUTER.)

ALYSSA- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

YOKO-TRYING TO FIND SOMETHING THAT CAN HELP US.

ALYSSA- LIKE?

YOKO- LIKE A MAP.

(COMPUTER SEARCHES. "SEARCH COMPLETE" APPEARS ON THE SCREEN.)

YOKO- GOT IT! I'M PRINTING UP COPIES.

JILL- LOOK UP A WEAPONS STROAGE ROOM.

YOKO- WHY?

JILL- THAT MONSTER! OUR LITTLE HANDGUNS ARE NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO KILL IT!

YOKO- WHY NOT?

JILL- BECAUSE I EMPTIED AN ENTIRE CLIP ON THAT THING AND IT DID NOTHING

(YOKO LOOKS AT MAP. FINDS STROAGE ROOM.)

YOKO- FOUND IT. BASEMENT LEVEL 3.

ALYSSA- YOU GOT A ROOM NUMBER?

YOKO- NO, SORRY.

ADA- SO WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?

(ADA,CHRIS,JILL,REBECCA,CINDY,BRAD,LEON,ALYSSA AND CLAIRE GO TO OPEN THE DOOR. IT'S LOCKED)

AYLSSA- YOKO, THE DOORS ARE LOCKED!

(YOKO CHECKS COMPUTER)

YOKO- THEY ARE COMPUTER LOCKED. BY KEYCODE.

CLAIRE- ARE ANY OF THESE DOORS UNLOCKED?

YOKO- NO, ALL 1ST FLOOR DOORS ARE LOCKED.

JILL- ALL OF THEM!!

CINDY- WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER FLOORS?

YOKO- 2ND AND 3RD FLOORS ARE UNLOCKED.

LEON- HOW DO WE GET TO THE OTHER FLOORS IF WE CAN'T GET THROUGH THE FIRST FLOOR?

(YOKO LOOKS AT THE COMPUTER. POINTS TO A LADDER)

YOKO- THAT LADDER. IT WILL TAKE YOU TO THE 2ND FLOOR. YOU GUYS CAN CONTINUE FROM THERE. YOU GUYS HAVE TO FIND THE PASSWORD TO GET IN THE BASEMENT.

CINDY- YOU GUYS. WHAT ABOUT YOU?

YOKO- I'LL STAY HERE. IF YOU GUYS FIND ANYTHING RADIO ME AND I CAN DO WHAT I CAN FROM HERE.

CINDY- BY YOURSELF?

BRAD- NO, I'LL STAY WITH HER.

ALYSSA- OK,LET'S GO! (TO YOKO) YOKO, YOU BE CAREFUL ALRIGHT. IF ANYTHING HAPPENS THE BEST ADVICE I HAVE IS RUN LIKE HELL. (YOKO NODS)

CHRIS- ALRIGHT WE NEED TO SEPARATE INTO PARTNERS TO COVER MORE GROUND. REBECCA AND CINDY YOU TAKE THE 2ND FLOOR EAST WING. ALYSSA AND ADA YOU TAKE 3RD FLOOR EAST WING. LEON AND CLAIRE, TAKE SHERRY AND GO TO THE 2ND FLOOR WEST WING. JILL, YOU COME WITH ME TO THE 3RD FLOOR WEST WING. ALRIGHT? (EVERYONE NODS) THEN LET'S GO! (TO CLAIRE) CLAIRE, BE CAREFUL.

(TEAMS GO UP LADDER AND GO THEIR SEPARATE WAYS.)

SCENE 10- THE SEARCH IS ON

(2F OF R.P.D. CINDY AND REBECCA ARE WALKING DOWN AN OLD HALLWAY)

REBECCA- IF THAT CODE IS ANYWHERE IT HAS TO BE IN THE MAIN OFFICE.

(CINDY LOOKS AT MAP. AS CINDY AND REBECCA PASS A WINDOW A LICKER CRAWLS UP THE OUTSIDE WALL)

(LEON AND CLAIRE AND SHERRY ARE IN THE LIBRARY)

CLAIRE- DO YOU THINK THE CODE COULD BE IN ONE OF THESE BOOKS?

LEON- I DOUBT IT.

CLAIRE-I WONDER WHY THERE'S A LIBRARY IN A POLICE STATION?

LEON- REFRENCE, I GUESS.

(THEY LOOK AT THE BOOKS FOR SOME TYPE OF CLUE)

(WE SEE ALYSSA AND ADA IN A STAIRCASE)

ADA-SO WHAT DID YOU DO BEFORE ALL OF THIS HAPPENED?

ALYSSA- I WAS A REPORTER. WHAT ABOUT YOU?

ADA- I WAS ENGAGED TO SOMEONE WHO WORKED FOR UMBRELLA, BUT WE LOST CONTACT AFTER ALL THIS HAPPENED.

ALYSSA- I'M SORRY.

ADA- IT'S ALRIGHT. COME ON, WE HAVE TO FIND THAT CODE. BUT WHERE SHOULD WE LOOK?

ALYSSA- IT COULD BE ANYWHERE. (SEES BULLETIN BOARD) HEY LOOK! (READS IT OUT LOUD)" ATTENTION OFFICERS! DUE TO LOCK MALFUNCTION ON THE 1ST FLOOR, WE HAVE CREATED A KEY CODE TO UNLOCK THE DOORS. IF THE DOORS LOCK PLEASE CONTACT CHIEF IRONS. "

ADA- SO IF THEY HAVE TO CONTACT THIS CHIEF IRONS , THEN HE HAS TO HAVE THE CODE.

(CINDY AND REBECCA SEARCH THE MAP)

CINDY- FOUND IT!

REBECCA- WHERE?

CINDY-(POINTS) RIGHT THERE, CHIEF'S OFFICE.

REBECCA- BUT THAT'S NOT THE MAIN OFFICE.

CINDY-NO IT'S BETTER. THE CHEIF. THE HEAD GUY, HE'S GOT TO KNOW SOMETHING.

REBECCA- IT ALL DEPENDS IF HE'S ALIVE. HE'S PROBABLY DEAD OR ONE OF THOSE ZOMBIES!

CINDY- IT'S WORTH A SHOT. COME ON.

(REBECCA THINKS)

REBECCA- ALRIGHT, BUT WE HAVE TO HURRY. WE DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH TIME WE HAVE.

(A LICKER CRASHES THROUGH THE WINDOW)

REBECCA AND CINDY- WHOA!

CINDY- WHAT IS THAT?

(LICKER CRAWLS ON THE FLOOR AND TRIES TO LICK CINDY. CINDY SCREAMS. REBECCA SHOOTS IT'S TOUNGE. LICKER SCRATCHES GUN AWAY FROM REBECCA.)

REBECCA- OH SHIT! RUN!

(CINDY AND REBECCA RUN INTO A ROOM, AND SHUT THE DOOR)

CINDY-(BREATHING HEAVILY) OH GOD! WHAT WAS THAT?

(LICKER SCRATCHES DOOR. GIRLS SCREAM. REBECCA LOOKS AROUND)

REBECCA- LET'S USE THE AIRVENT TO GET OUT.

(REBECCA PUSHES A BOOKCASE TO BARRICADE THE DOOR, WHILE CINDY HOLDS THE DOOR SHUT. THE GIRLS RUSH TO THE AIR VENT, CINDY GOES IN FIRST,THEN REBECCA. AS REBECCA GOES IN THE LICKER BREAKS THORUGH THE DOOR. THE LICKER GRABS REBECCA WITH IT'S TONGUE)

REBECCA-(SCREAMS) LET ME GO! CINDY, HELP!

(CINDY GRABS REBECCA'S HAND AND PULLS HER LOOSE FROM THE LICKER)

(WE SEE CHRIS CLIMB UP A LADDER , AND JILL AFTER. THEY ARE IN WHAT LOOKS LIKE A CLOCK TOWER. JILL SOBS)

CHRIS- WHAT'S WRONG?

JILL-(SOBBING) WERE NOT GONNA LIVE THROUGH THIS!

CHRIS- DON'T TALK LIKE THAT. WE'LL SURVIVE THIS AND GET OUT.

JILL-BARRY WON'T.

CHRIS- WHAT?

JILL- I'LL NEVER FORGET HIS FACE. WHEN HE REALIZED HE WAS GONNA DIE. I KEEP THINKING IT WAS MY FAULT. I SHOULD HAVE HELPED HIM.(SOBS)

(CHRIS HUGS HER AND COMFORTS HER)

CHRIS- IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT.

SCENE 11- 3691

(ALYSSA AND ADA ARE RUNNING DOWN A HALL WAY LOOKING FOR THE CHEIF'S OFFICE)

ALYSSA- WHERE IS THIS PLACE?

ADA- WE SHOULD BE COMING UP ON IT, IT'LL BE ON THE RIGHT.

(CINDY AND REBECCA ARE IN THE AIRVENT TRYING TO ESCAPE THE LICKER WHO IS TRAILING BEHIND THEM.)

(THE GIRLS SCREAM)

REBECCA- CINDY, HURRY UP!

CINDY- I'M GOING! I'M GOING!

(CINDY SEES A SHADOW OF A FAN)

CINDY- THERE'S A FAN RIGHT THERE!

REBECCA- SO?

CINDY- I GOT A PLAN. WHEN I SAY DUCK, DUCK!

(THE GIRLS STOP, AND THE LICKER IS APPROACHING SLOWLY, THEN LEAPS)

CINDY-DUCK!!

(THE GIRLS DUCK AND THE LICKER LEAPS RIGHT PAST THEM AND INTO THE HOLE WITH THE FAN, CHOPPING IT TO BITS.)

REBECCA-(EXHALES) GOOD PLAN.

CINDY- THANKS. LET'S GO.

(THE GIRLS CONTINUE THROUGH THE VENT)

(LEON, CLAIRE AND SHERRY ARE IN THE LIBRARY. SHERRY IS WALKING AROUND THE LIBRARY, SHE GOES UP A FLIGHT OF STAIRS AND FALLS THROUGH THE FLOOR)

CLAIRE- SHERRY!!

(SHERRY GROANS)

CLAIRE- ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

SHERRY- YEAH, BUT WHERE AM I?

CLAIRE- ARE YOU STILL IN THE LIBRARY?

SHERRY- I THINK SO, BUT IT'S VERY DARK IN HERE.

LEON- HOLD ON SHERRY, WE'LL GET YOU OUT.

(SHERRY HEARS A NOISE)

SHERRY- GUYS I DON'T THINK I'M ALONE.

(ZOMBIE MOANS)

CLAIRE- SHERRY WERE COMING!

(SHERRY TAKES STEPS BACK AND HITS THE WALL)

LEON- SHERRY HOLD ON!

(ZOMBIE INCHES CLOSER, LUNGES TO GRAB SHERRY, BUT SHE MOVES AND IT MISSES. SHERRY SCREAMS)

SHERRY- GUYS, HURRY!

(LEON GETS TO THE HOLE IN THE FLOOR AND SHOOTS THE ZOMBIE, BUT MISSES.)

LEON- SHIT! HOLD ON SHERRY!

(CLAIRE GETS TO THE HOLE AND SEES THE ZOMBIE IS STILL ALIVE)

CLAIRE- I HAVE TO GO DOWN THERE! GIVE ME YOUR GUN!

LEON- WHAT?

CLAIRE- GIVE ME YOUR GUN! YOU CAN'T SEE IT FROM UP HERE.

(ZOMBIE LUNGES TO GET SHERRY AGAIN, AND GRABS HER.)

SHERRY-(SCREAMS) GUYS, HELP!!

(CLAIRE TAKES LEONS GUN AND JUMPS ON TO THE EDGE OF THE HOLE AND KICKS THE ZOMBIE AWAY FROM SHERRY. CLAIRE LOOKS AROUND BUT THE ZOMBIE IS HIDDEN IN THE DARKNESS. CLAIRE MOVES TO THE LIGHT AND THE ZOMBIES HEAD IS BEHIND HER FOOT. THE ZOMBIE MOANS AND GRABS HER FOOT AND PICKS CLAIRE UP. SHE DROPS THE GUN. THE ZOMBIE SHOVES CLAIRE INTO THE WALL. SHE FALLS.)

CLAIRE- (SCREAMS) HELP!

(A GUNSHOT IS FIRED, THE ZOMBIES HEAD EXPLODES AND FALLS TO THE GROUND. CLAIRE LOOKS UP TO LEON.)

CLAIRE- I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD ANOTHER GUN.

LEON- I DIDN'T SHOOT IT.

CLAIRE- WHAT?

(CLAIRE'S VIEW COMES BACK DOWN TO THE HOLE AND SEES SHERRY HOLDING THE GUN)

CLAIRE- SHERRY? YOU SHOT IT?

SHERRY- IT WAS GONNA HURT YOU. I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO DIE.

CLAIRE- THANKS SHERRY. (TO LEON) LEON, HOW ARE WE GONNA GET OUT OF HERE?

(LEON SEARCHES HIS POCKETS AND FINDS A LIGHTER)

LEON- YOU CAN TRY TO USE THIS. IT MIGHT HELP YOU SEE DOWN THERE.(DROPS LIGHTER)

CLAIRE-(TURNS ON LIGHTER) NOW LET'S SEE HERE.

(SHE SEARCHES THE WALL AND FINDS A SWITCH ON THE WALL. SHE PUSHES IT. THE ONE WALL MOVES OUTWARD AND CLAIRE AND SHERRY ARE BACK IN THE LIBRARY)

CLAIRE- THAT WORKED.

(ALYSSA AND ADA ARRIVE AT THE CHEIF'S OFFICE)

ADA- THIS IS IT!

ALYSSA- WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?

(THEY GO IN, AND FIND THE OFFICE IS TRASHED)

ADA- WHAT A MESS.

ALYSSA- WELL LET'S TRY TO FIND TO FIND THAT CODE.

(ADA GOES TO THE DESK AND SEARCHES THE COMPUTER)

ADA- I FOUND IT!

(JUST THEN THEY HEAR SOMETHING IN THE CEILING. ADA AIMS HER GUN. SHE FINDS THE NOISE AND SHOOTS. GIRLS SCREAM)

ALYSSA- WHAT WAS THAT?

CINDY- ALYSSA? IS THAT YOU?

( REBECCA AND CINDY CRASH THROUGH THE CEILING AND ON TO ADA AND ALYSSA.)

REBECCA- HI.

ADA- GET OFF ME!

(THEY GET OFF)

ALYSSA- WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING IN THE VENT?

CINDY- WELL WE WERE GOING TO THE CHEIFS OFFICE AND THIS THING ATTACKED US.

ADA- WHAT?

REBECCA- THIS HUGE CRAWLING THING, WITH A LONG TOUNGE. (PAUSES) WHERE ARE WE?

ADA- CHEIF'S OFFICE.

REBECCA- DID YOU GUYS FIND THE CODE?

ADA-YEAH I WAS JUST GONNA SAY WHAT IT WAS.

REBECCA- HOLD ON LET ME RADIO, BRAD.

(REBECCA PULLS OUT A RADIO)

REBECCA- BRAD, BRAD! COME IN!

BRAD-(STATICLY) YEAH REBECCA, DID YOU GUYS FIND ANYTHING?

REBECCA- YEAH WE HAVE THE CODE.

YOKO- (IN BACKGROUND) TELL ME WHAT IT IS.

ADA- 3-6-9-1

REBECCA- (REPEATS) 3-6-9-1

(YOKO IS TYPING THE CODE IN. "ACCESS GRANTED" APPEARS ON THE SCREEN.)

YOKO- WERE IN. OH GUYS I FOUND A WAY OUT OF THE CITY.

(JUST THEN THE DOOR SLAMS OPEN AND NEMESIS COMES IN)

SCENE 12- NEMESIS

(NEMESIS LOOKS AT BRAD AND YOKO. NEMESIS GROWLS)

REBECCA- BRAD WHAT'S GOING ON?

BRAD- THAT THING! IT'S INSIDE THE STATION!

(NEMESIS PUTS HIS HAND UP AND A TENTICLE COMES OUT OF HIS HAND. IT SHOOTS TOWARDS BRAD AND YOKO. YOKO DUCKS UNDER THE DESK. THE TENTICLE GOES THROUGH BRAD'S HEAD AND KILLS HIM.)

REBECCA- BRAD, WHAT HAPPENED?

(YOKO TAKES BRAD'S GUN AND RUNS OUT OF THE STATION. REBECCA IS STILL TALKING)

REBECCA- YOKO ,WHAT HAPPENED?

(NEMESIS DESTROYS THE RADIO AND REBECCA HEARS STATIC)

REBECCA- OH NO!

CINDY- WHAT DO WE DO NOW?

(LONG PAUSE)

REBECCA- WE GO ON. I'M TELLING EVERYONE TO MEET US IN THE BALCONY.

(REBECCA RADIOS EVERYONE ELSE)

REBECCA- LEON, CHRIS GET EVERYONE TO THE 2ND FLOOR BALCONY. WERE GETTING OUT OF HERE.

LEON- GOT IT. WERE ON OUR WAY.

CHRIS- WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE.

REBECCA- LET'S GO.

(THEY EXIT THE ROOM)

END OF PART 1

PART 2- THE ESCAPE

SCENE 14- ATTACK!!

(JILL, CHRIS, SHERRY, CLAIRE, LEON, REBECCA, CINDY, ADA, ALYSSA MEET UP ON THE 2ND FLOOR BALCONY)

CLAIRE- EVERYBODY OK?

(SHERRY SEES DOORS ARE OPEN)

SHERRY-(POINTS) LOOK!

(ZOMBIES AND LICKERS ARE POURING INTO THE STATION)

CINDY-OH NO! WHAT DO WE DO?

CHRIS-WE HAVE TO GET DOWN THERE! THAT'S THE ONLY WAY TO THE BASEMENT.

AYLSSA- ARE YOU CRAZY? WE CAN'T FIGHT ALL OF THEM. THERE'S TOO MANY.

CLAIRE- WE HAVE TO TRY. IF IT'S THE ONLY WAY. WE HAVE TO!

ALYSSA- I THINK YOUR ALL CRAZY!

ADA- COME ON ALYSSA! CALM DOWN.

ALYSSA- NO! YOUR ALL FUCKIN NUTS!

(CINDY LOOKS OVER RAILING AND SEES ZOMBIES LOOKING AT THEM.)

CINDY- ALYSSA! YOU NEED TO BE QUIET. THEY HEAR US!

ALYSSA- I DON'T CARE! WERE ALL GONNA DIE ANYWAY! WHAT DOES IT MATTER!

(ZOMBIES MOVE TO LADDER)

CINDY- ALYSSA, I NEED YOU TO BE QUIET.PLEASE.

ALYSSA- NO! NO!(SHAKES HEAD)

CINDY- ALYSSA! SNAP OUT OF IT! (SLAPS HER)

ALYSSA- THANKS. I NEEDED THAT.

CINDY- ARE YOU ALIRGHT NOW?

ALYSSA- YEAH I'LL BE ALRIGHT.

(ZOMBIES KNOCK DOWN THE LADDER)

ADA- GREAT, WHAT DO WE DO NOW?

CHRIS- WE HAVE TO GET DOWN THERE!

(CHRIS THINKS)

REBECCA- I GOT IT! WHO HAS A GUN?

(LEON, CHRIS, JILL, ADA, CLAIRE RAISE THEIR HANDS)

REBECCA- OK AND HOW MANY PEOPLE DO WE HAVE?

(COUNTS PEOPLE )

REBECCA- FOUR. PERFECT. WE CAN PAIR EACH PERSON UP WITH SOMEONE WITH A GUN.

CINDY- YOU SURE THIS WILL WORK?

REBECCA- NO, BUT IT'S A PLAN.

(CHRIS, JILL, AND ADA SHOOT THE ZOMBIES NEAR THE BALCONY. EVERYONE GETS READY TO JUMP OFF BALCONY. ADA STOPS THEM)

ADA-WAIT! I DON'T THINK THIS IS SUCH A GOOD IDEA.

CHRIS- WHY NOT?

ADA- I DON'T THINK THIS IS BEST. IS THERE ANOTHER WAY?

CHRIS-(JUMPS ) NO COME ON!

(ADA JUMPS, THEN EVERYONE ELSE)

(WHEN EVERYONE LANDS, A HUGE ZOMBIE FIGHT OCCURS. SHERRY, THE ONLY ONE WITH OUT A WEAPON, RUNS TO THE FRONT DOOR AND CLOSES IT.THEN SHERRY RUNS INTO ANOTHER ROOM. THE ZOMBIE FIGHT CONTINUES THEN IS OVER.)

SCENE 15- SHERRY FENDS FOR HERSELF

CLAIRE- EVERYBODY OK?

ALL- YEAH.

LEON- LET'S GET TO THAT STORAGE ROOM.

(PAUSE)

JILL- (LOOKS AROUND) WHERE'S SHERRY?

(WE SEE SHERRY WALKING DOWN THE HALLWAY. SHE SEES A DOG THAT'S EATING A POLICE OFFICER. SHE GASPS. THE DOG TURNS AND SEES HER. SHE RUNS BACK TO THE DOOR. IT'S STUCK.)

SHERRY-(SCREAMING) HELP! CLAIRE! SOMEBODY!

ADA- SHE'S IN THERE!

CLAIRE- SHERRY! HOLD ON!

(CUT TO-SHERRY RUNNING AWAY FROM THE DOG. SHE RUNS TO A DEAD END, TURNS AND SEES THE DOG APPROACHING. SHE IS TERRIFIED AND LOOKS DOWN TO SEE A VENT, SHE CLIMBS IN.)

CLAIRE-(BREAKS DOWN DOOR) SHERRY!

(DOG TURNS AND APPROACHES CLAIRE. IT JUMPS AND SHE KILLS THE DOG. SHE LOOKS AROUND FOR SHERRY)

CLAIRE- WHERE IS SHE? SHERRY! SHERRY!

(CUT TO- SHERRY CLIMBING THROUGH AN AIR VENT. SHE CRAWLS ABOUT A FEW FEET AND A PLANT CREATURE GRABS HER LEG. SHE SCREAMS AND TRYS TO BREAK LOOSE, A FLAME COMES PAST IT AND BURNS THE PLANT OFF SHERRY. SHE GOES TO SEE WHAT THE FLAME WAS AND SEES IT'S NEMESIS.)

SHERRY- HOW DID THAT THING FIND ME?

(SHE CRAWLS FASTER AS NEMESIS IS SHOOTING THE VENT. SHERRY IS CRAWLING TOO FAST TO NOTICE THE DROP IN FRONT OF HER, AND SHE FALLS TO THE BASEMENT. SHE IS SLIDING DOWN THE VENT AND CRASHES THROUGH THE GRATING. SHE IS NOW IN THE CESSPOOL AREA.)

SHERRY- WHERE AM I?( LOOKS AROUND. SEES WRITING ON WALL THAT SAYS "B1- CESSPOOL".) I'M IN THE BASEMENT. MAYBE I CAN FIND THAT WEAPONS ROOM.

(SHE WALKS OUT OF THE ROOM TO FIND TWO DOGS . SHE RUNS AWAY AND GOES INTO ANOTHER ROOM AND LOCKS THE DOOR BEHIND HER.)

(WE SEE THE OTHERS LOOKING FOR SHERRY)

CLAIRE- SHERRY! OH,WHERE ARE YOU?

ADA- SHE'S PROBABLY FINE. WE HAVE TO CONTINUE AND FIND THAT STORAGE ROOM.

(THEY LEAVE AND CONTINUE THEIR SEARCH FOR THE STROAGE ROOM)

(WE SEE SHERRY BACK IN THE ROOM SHE LOCKED HERSELF IN. SHE LOOKS AROUND TO SEE A DEEP POOL WITH NO WATER IN IT AND BOXES ON THE BOTTOM. SHE ALSO SEES A CONTROL PANEL THAT IS GOT A RED LIGHT GLOWING. SHE LOOKS AROUND TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM TO SEE A KEY.)

SHERRY- I HAVE TO GET THAT KEY. (LOOKS DOWN TO THE BOXES) MAYBE I CAN USE THOSE?

(SHE GOES IN TO THE POOL USING SOME STEPS AT THE EDGE OF THE ROOM. SHE PUSHES THE BOXES TO MAKE A WALKWAY. AS SOON AS SHE DOES THIS THE DOGS THAT WERE OUTSIDE HAVE BURST THROUGH THE DOOR. THEY JUMP TO THE BOTTOM OF THE POOL. SHERRY MANAGES TO GET UP THE FIRST STEP AND THE DOGS CAN'T REACH HER. SHE TURNS THE SWITCH ON THE CONTROL PANEL WHICH RAISES THE WATER IN THE POOL AND THE BOXES COME UP . SHERRY THEN WALKS ACROSS THE BOXES TO GET THE KEY. AS SHE COMES BACK THE DOGS TRY TO KNOCK HER IN TO THE POOL BY HITTING THE BOTTOM OF THE BOXES BUT THEY FAIL. SHERRY WAITS UNTIL THEY TRY AGAIN AND LOWERS THE WATER. THE BOXES CRASH DOWN ON THE DOGS.)

SHERRY- YES! (THE DOGS RISE FROM THE BOXES) NO! HOW? (SHE RUNS OUT OF THE ROOM )

(AS SHE EXITS THE ROOM SHE SEES NEMESIS DOWN THE HALL AND RUNS AWAY. NEMESIS SEES HER AND CHASES HER. SHERRY RUNS INTO A ROOM THAT IS BLOCKED BY A GARAGE DOOR AND THE VENT IS TOO HIGH UP FOR SHERRY TO REACH, SHE LOCKS THE DOOR AND HIDES.)

SCENE 16- YOKO'S RETURN

(SEWER, UNDERNEATH CITY. YOKO IS WALKING DOWN THE PIPELINE. SHE SEES A LADDER, CHECKS HER MAP, NODS, AND CLIMBS IT. SHE COMES UP TO THE FRONT OF THE UMBERELLA CORP. BUILDING.)

YOKO- THIS IS IT,UMBERELLA CORP.

( WALKS UP TO THE STAIRS LEADING TO THE FRONT DOORS WHEN A HAND GRABS HER ARM. SHE TURNS TO FIND A WOMAN.)

ANNETTE - WAIT! YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!

YOKO- YOUR, YOUR NOT A ZOMBIE?

ANNETTE- NO I'M NOT,BUT I KNOW YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE.

YOKO- WHY THE FUCK NOT?

(THEY TURN AROUND AND SEE ZOMBIES APROACHING THE GATES)

ANNETTE- LOOK THERE'S NO TIME. COME WITH ME.

YOKO- WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU?

(ANNETTE LOOKS AND SEES THE ZOMBIES BURST THROUGH THE GATE)

ANNETTE- LOOK! IF YOU WANT TO LIVE THEN COME WITH ME!

(ANNETTE RUNS TOWARD THE SIDE OF THE BUILDING. SHE SEES A ZOMBIE THERE. IT INCHES CLOSER AND CLOSER TO HER. IT GRABS HER AND TRYS TO BITE HER. A BULLET GOES THROUGH THE ZOMBIES HEAD. YOKO STANDS WITH A GUN.)

YOKO- I THINK YOU NEED ME MORE THAN I NEED YOU?

ANNETTE- THANKS BUT COME ON THERE'S A LADDER THAT LEADS TO THE TOP OF THE BUILDING OVER HERE. COME ON.

(YOKO FOLLOWS HER AND THEY BOTH CLIMB A LADDER THAT TAKES THEM TO A ROOFTOP. THEY ENTER THE BUILDING THROUGH A ROOFTOP DOOR)

YOKO- WHY ARE WE GOING IN THROUGH THE ROOF?

ANNETTE- BECAUSE THE GROUND FLOOR IS CRAWLING WITH ZOMBIES. WE HAVE TO GET TO THE FIFTH FLOOR TO GET THE ESCAPE TRAIN READY.

YOKO- ESCAPE TRAIN? THERE'S A WAY OUT OF THE CITY?( IS EXCITED THEN STOPS AND THINKS) I CAN'T LEAVE, NOT YET.

ANNETTE- WHY NOT? YOU HAVE A CHANCE OUT. WHY? DON'T YOU WANT TO LIVE?

YOKO- YES, I WANT TO LIVE,(POINTS TO THE CITY) BUT THERE ARE OTHER SURVIVIORS OUT THERE. I KNOW THERE ARE.

ANNETTE- WELL, THEY ARE PROBABLY DEAD! WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW! OR WE WILL DIE!

YOKO-(THINKS) I CAN'T JUST LEAVE THEM.

ANNETTE- WELL YOU NEED TO CHOOSE, ARE YOU COMING OR STAYING?

(YOKO THINKS)

SCENE 17- THE KEY

(THE GROUP IS IN THE BASEMENT. RUNNING AWAY FROM A GROUP OF ZOMBIES. JILL, CHRIS, AND LEON ARE SHOOTING THEM.)

JILL- YOU GUYS BETTER HURRY UP AND FIND THAT ROOM!

CINDY- WERE LOOKING! JUST HOLD E'M OFF A LITTLE BIT LONGER!

(STOP AT A DOOR)

CINDY- THIS IS IT! (TRIES TO OPEN, BUT STAYS SHUT) COME ON!(PULLS HARDER)

REBBECCA- MAYBE WE NEED A KEY?

JILL- WELL WE CAN'T GO BACK THIS WAY. FIND IT!

ADA- THERE'S NO TIME! (LOOKS TO BIG GARAGE DOOR) HURRY HELP ME OPEN THIS!

(ADA, REBECCA, ALYSSA, CLAIRE AND CINDY OPEN THE DOOR TO FIND SHERRY INSIDE)

SHERRY- GUYS!(SEES ZOMBIES) AHHH!

JILL- COME ON GUYS WE NEED TO FIND THAT KEY!

(SHERRY LOOKS AT THE KEY SHE FOUND)

SHERRY- I'VE GOT IT. (RUNS PAST JILL ,CHRIS AND LEON TO THE METAL DOOR. SHE PUTS THE KEY IN AND OPENS THE DOOR) COME ON!

(EVERYBODY RUNS INTO THE ROOM. CLAIRE GIVES SHERRY A HUG AND REBECCA SEES IF SHE IS ALRIGHT.)

REBECCA-(LOOKING AT SHERRY) OH SWEETIE, YOUR HURT. LET ME HELP YOU.(BANDAGES SHERRY UP)

SHERRY- MUST HAVE BEEN THOSE PLANTS THAT TRIED TO ATTACK ME.

JILL- PLANTS?

SHERRY- YEAH. WHEN I WAS ALONE, I WENT IN TO THE VENT TO HIDE AND A PLANT GRABBED ME AND PROBABLY SCRATCHED ME.

REBECCA- ARE YOU FELLING OKAY?

SHERRY- YEAH.

REBECCA- LET ME KNOW IF YOU START TO FEEL WEIRD, OK?

(SHERRY NODS)

(CHRIS OPENS UP A LOCKER. INSIDE ARE MANY WEAPONS. EVERYONE TAKES THEIR PICK.)

CHRIS-(COCKS GUN) LET'S GET OUT OF THIS HELL-HOLE.

SCENE 18- A LOST COMRADE

(ANNETTE AND YOKO CRASH THROUGH A DOOR. THE ROOM IS THE SECURITY OFFICE.)

YOKO-WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?

ANNETTE- THIS IS SECURITY. WE HAVE TO FIND THE BEST WAY DOWNSTAIRS.

YOKO- HOW?

(ANNETTE POINTS TO CAMERAS)

YOKO- SECURITY CAMERAS.

ANNETTE- AND I HAVE TO UNLOCK THE RESTRICTION DOORS. THAT'S WHERE THE TRAIN WAITS TO GET US OUT OF HERE.

YOKO- OK, I'LL KEEP WATCH BY THE DOOR.

(YOKO STANDS AT THE DOOR WITH GUN DRAWN WHILE ANNETTE WORKS OUT SECURITY CODES)

ANNETTE- GOT IT! NOW WE HAVE TO GET DOWN THERE UNINFECTED.

YOKO- WELL DUH. DO WE WANT TO ESCAPE AS ZOMBIES?

ANNETTE- NO ,YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. THE ONLY WAY TO GAIN ACCESS TO TO THE TRAIN IS BY USING A DROP OF PURE , UNINFECTED BLOOD OF A WORKER. SINCE I'M THE ONLY ONE I HAVE TO STAY ALIVE TO GET US OUT.

YOKO- WOW, IF THEY WERE SO PROTECTIVE WHY DID THE VIRUS STILL GET OUT AND INFECT EVERYONE.

ANNETTE- WELL, WE WERE DOING TESTS AND A STUPID WORKER UNLEASHED THE VIRUS. NOW COME ON WE HAVE TO HURRY OTHER WISE WE WILL NEVER GET OUT.

YOKO- WHY DID THEY BLOCK ALL THE EXITS TO THE CITY?

ANNETTE- SO THE VIRUS COULD NEVER GET OUT AND THE WORLD WON'T EVER HAVE TO GO THROUGH WHAT WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH. THAT'S WHY WE HAVE TO MOVE, NOW!

YOKO- WHAT'S YOUR RUSH? YOUR VERY PARANOID.

ANNETTE- NO I JUST DON'T WANNA BE BLOWN UP!

YOKO- BLOWN UP?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BLOWN UP?

ANNETTE-WHEN THE CITY WENT ON LOCKDOWN A SIGNAL WAS SENT TO THE GOVERNMENT TO DESTROY THE CITY.

YOKO- WHAT! HOW MUCH TIME DO WE HAVE?

ANNETTE- WELL THE CITY WENT ON LOCKDOWN 5 HOURS AGO. SO I GUESS ABOUT HALF AN HOUR. THEY GIVE ABOUT SIX HOURS TO GET SURVIVORS OUT.

YOKO - SO ALL WE HAVE IS 30 MINUTES?

(ANNETTE NODS YES. YOKO PULLS OUT A NOTE PAD AND WRITES.)

ANNETTE- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

YOKO- WRITING DOWN WHAT YOU TOLD ME IN CASE ANYONE ELSE FINDS IT.

ANNETTE- WHO WILL FIND IT IN 30 MINUTES?

YOKO- I DON'T KNOW BUT JUST IN CASE.

(YOKO FINISHES AND SETS IT DOWN ON THE TABLE.)

YOKO- OK LET'S GO!

(YOKO AND ANNETTE WALK OU TOF THE ROOM. THEY GO INTO THE STAIRWELL. ZOMBIES ARE BURSTING THROUGH DOORS OF THE STAIRWELL AS THEY RUN PAST)

ANNETTE- WHERE ARE THEY COMING FROM?

YOKO- WHO CARES KEEP RUNNING!

(THEY RUN UNTIL THEY REACH THE BOTTOM FLOOR. THEY LEAVE THE STAIRWELL AND GO INTO THE LOBBY)(THEY STOP IN FRONT OF A BIG STAIR CASE)

YOKO-OK SO WHERE IS THIS BLOOD DOOR?

ANNETTE- RIGHT HERE BEHIND THE STAIRS, BUT WE HAVE TO HURRY.

(JUST AS ANNETTE PRICKS HER FINGER THE FRONT DOOR BURSTS OPEN AND ZOMBIES POUR IN. )

YOKO- NO! (THEY SHOOT ZOMBIES)

(THE ZOMBIES OVER POWER YOKO AND ANNETTE AND KILL THEM.)

SCENE 19- FREEDOM RIDERS

(CINDY AND ALYSSA ARE CARRYING SHERRY. CLAIRE, LEON,CHRIS, JILL, AND REBECCA ARE FENDING OFF ZOMBIES)

CLAIRE- WHERE DO WE GO NOW?

LEON- (LOOKS AROUND) THERE! THAT BUS.

(THEY ALL RUN AND GET ON THE BUS. CHRIS PUSHES THE DEAD DRIVER OFF THE SEAT AND DRIVES. SHERRY IS PLACED ON THE SEATS WITH REBECCA)

JILL- DRIVE!

(THEY DRIVE THROUGH THE CITY PLOWING OVER ZOMBIES UNTIL THEY SEE NEMESIS. HE SHOOTS THE BACK OF THE BUS AND ALYSSA FLYS OFF THE BACK AND CRACKS HER SKULL ON IMPACT. NEMESIS IS STILL CHASING THEM.)

CINDY- NO, ALYSSA!(SOBS)

REBECCA- CINDY , DON'T FALL APART ON ME NOW.

CLAIRE- WE HAVE TO LOSE HIM!

JILL- WHERE ARE WE GONNA GO?

(CHRIS LOOKS AROUND AND SEES THE UMBERELLA CORP. BUILDING)

CHRIS- HANG ON!

(CHRIS STEERS BUS TO CRASH IN TO UMBERELLA CORP.)( THE BUS CRASHES AND EVERY ONE ESCAPES THE FLAMING WRECKAGE INTO THE BUILDING. THEY SEE YOKO ON THE FLOOR BLOODY.)

CINDY- OH MY GOD YOKO!(SHE RUNS TO HER BUT LEON GRABS HER)

LEON- NO! SHE COULD BE INFECTED!

(THEY SEE ANNETTE STILL MOVING. CHRIS AND JILL MOVE CLOSER WITH GUNS DRAWN)

ANNETTE- I'M NOT DEAD.

CHRIS- SHE'S STILL HUMAN.(KNEELS DOWN TO HEAR WHAT SHE HAS TO SAY)

ANNETTE-DOOR... STAIRS.. SECURITY...

CHRIS-WHAT?

(ANNETTE LOOKS AT SHERRY AND SEES HOW BAD SHE LOOKS)

ANNETTE- VACCINE...SECURITY...27..44..30(SHE DIES)

LEON- WHAT DID SHE MEAN?

REBECCA- SHERRY!(SHERRY IS UNCONSCIENIOUS) SHERRY! SHERRY!

JILL- WAIT, VACCINE, SECURITY, 27-44-30. THE VACCINE MUST BE IN THE SECURITY OFFICE IN A SAFE AND THE COMBO IS 27-44-30.

WE HAVE TO FIND IT. REBECCA STAY HERE AND RADIO IF ANYTHING STRANGE HAPPENS.

REBECCA- HURRY UP AND FIND THAT VACCINE. I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH TIME SHE HAS.

(THEY RUN TO THE WALL WHERE THE DIRECTORY IS AND SEE THAT SECURITY IS ON THE FIFTH FLOOR.)

CHRIS- LET'S GO.

(THEY RUN INTO THE STAIRWELL AND GET UP TO THE FIFTH FLOOR. THEY GO IN TO THE SECURITY OFFICE AND JILL FINDS YOKO'S NOTE.)

JILL- CHRIS?

CHRIS- NO TIME I HAVE TO OPEN THIS SAFE.(TURNS IN COMBOINATION, OPENS SAFE. TAKES OUT VACCINE) GOT IT, LET'S GO.

(CHRIS SEES JILL HOLDING A NOTE.)

CHRIS- WHAT'S THAT?

JILL- THIS IS WHAT I WANTED TO SHOW YOU. IT'S A NOTE THAT EXPLAINS ABOUT A DOOR TO GET OUT OF THE CITY THROUGH A TRAIN. IT'S BEHIND THE STAIRS IN THE MAIN HALL.

CHRIS- WELL WE HAVE TO GET TO IT.

(RADIO BLARES)

CHRIS-REBECCA! WHAT DID YOU SAY?

REBECCA- CHRIS! GET DOWN HERE WE GOT TROUBLE!

CHRIS- LET'S GO! WE HAVE TO GET DOWN THERE !

(THEY RACE TO THE STAIRCASE AND RUN DOWN THE STAIRS.)

(CUT TO- MAIN HALL. WHERE NEMESIS HAS COME IN THROUGH THE FRONT DOORS . EVERYONE IS HIDING BEHIND PILLAR.)

REBECCA- WE HAVE TO BE QUIET.

CINDY- WERE GONNA DIE! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! (SHE RUNS AWAY)

REBECCA- WAIT, CINDY!

(CINDY RUNS AWAY FROM THE PILLAR AND NEMESIS SEES HER AND AIMS HIS ROCKET LAUNCHER. AS SOON AS CHRIS AND JILL BURST THROUGH THE DOOR, NEMESIS BLOWS UP CINDY. CINDY'S SCREAMING HEAD ROLLS ON TO THE FLOOR. JILL SCREAMS)

CHRIS- WHAT THE FUCK!

(CHRIS AND JILL JOIN THE OTHERS)

ADA- WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOW?!

LEON- WE FIGHT!(AS HE LOADS A FULL CLIP IN TO HIS WEAPON)

JILL- FIGHT? DID YOU SEE WHAT THAT THING DID?

CHRIS- WHAT OTHER CHOICE DO WE HAVE?

(CHRIS PULLS OUT THE PAPER)

CHRIS- REBECCA. TAKE THIS PAPER AND SHERRY TO THE TRAIN. IF ANYTHING HAPPENS START THE TRAIN AND GET SHERRY OUT OF HERE.

REBECCA- NO! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE!

CHRIS- YOU NEED TO GO. YOUR THE ONLY MEDIC ON THE TEAM. YOU HAVE TO GIVE HER THE VACCINE.

(REBECCA NODS AND TAKES SHERRY ON HER BACK AND GOES TO THE TRAIN.)

REBECCA- GOOD LUCK.

SCENE 20- FINAL FIGHT

CHRIS- LET'S FINISH THIS! (COCKS GUN)

NEMESIS BATTLE

(THE TEAM SPREADS OUT AND STARTS TO BLAST NEMESIS WITH GUNFIRE. THEY SPLIT OFF AS JILL, CLAIRE AND LEON IN ONE GROUP AND ADA AND CHRIS IN ANOTHER.)

ADA- OKAY, THIS ISN'T WORKING!

LEON- FALL BACK!

(THE TEAM RUNS BACK TO THE PILLARS AND DECIDES WHAT TO DO.)

JILL- HOW ARE WE GONNA KILL THAT THING?

ADA- THE ROCKET LAUNCHER! WE HAVE TO DISTRACT HIM SO SOMEONE CAN GET IT.

CHRIS- HOW ARE WE GONNA DO THAT AND WHICH ONE OF US DO YOU THINK IS GONNA SACRIFICE THEMSELVES SO WE CAN GET THAT?

ADA- I'LL DO IT. (TO CHRIS) AS SOON AS HE IS DISTRACTED I WANT YOU TO THROW A GRENADE RIGHT AT HIS ARM BLOW THE ROCKET LAUNCHER OUT OF HIS GRIP. OKAY?

CLAIRE- ADA THAT'S SUICIDE! WHAT IF YOU GET KILLED? WHAT IF IT DOESN'T WORK?

ADA- IT'S THE ONLY WAY.

(ADA GETS UP AND SEES NEMESIS IS NOT FAR FROM WHERE SHE IS AND SHE RUNS TO A CORNER AND SHOOTS HER PISTOL AT HIM AND HE TURNS AROUND.)

ADA- HEY, OVER HERE!

(NEMESIS STARTS TO RUN TOWARDS ADA AS THE TEAM WATCHES IN HORROR. JILL GETS UP AND RUNS TOWARD ADA. SHE PUSHES ADA OUT OF THE WAY JUST BEFORE NEMESIS IMPALES HER INTO A WALL.)

ADA AND JILL- CHRIS NOW!

(CHRIS THROWS THE GRENADE AT NEMESIS AND HIS ROCKET LAUNCHER IS BLOWN OFF HIS ARM AND HITS THE FLOOR. NEMESIS ROARS IN ANGER AND TENTICLES START TO EMERGE FROM HIS BODY.)

CLAIRE- OH GREAT!

LEON- GET THE ROCKET LAUNCHER!

(LEON RUNS TOWARDS THE WEAPON. NEMESIS TURNS AND SEES HIM AND SHOOTS A TENTICLE AT HIM. IT GRABS HIM AND THROWS HIM INTO A WALL AND LEON FALLS TO THE FLOOR.)

ADA- LEON!

(ADA TRYS TO GO TO LEONS AID BUT IS STOPPED BY NEMESIS. CLAIRE FIRES TWO SHOTS AT NEMESIS'S HEAD AND HE SWINGS A TENTICLE IN HER DIRECTION AND CLAIRE DUCKS UNDERNEATH IT. HE THEN BEGINS TOWARD CLAIRE)

CLAIRE-(SHOOTS) GET THAT ROCKET LAUNCHER!

(JILL RUNS FOR THE WEAPON. NEMESIS TURNS HIS HEAD AND SHOOTS A TENTICLE TOWARDS JILL AND IT GRABS HER BY THE NECK AND CHOKES HER.)

JILL- (CHOKING) CHRIS...

(CHRIS RUNS FOR THE WEAPON AND ANOTHER TENTICLE SHOOTS IN HIS DIRECTION AND MANAGES TO DODGE IT. HE DOES A BARREL ROLL AND GRABS THE WEAPON. HE SEES THAT NEMESIS IS CLOSING IN ON CLAIRE.)

CLAIRE- ANYTIME NOW! CHRIS SHOOT ALREADY!

(CHRIS FIRES THE WEAPON AND NEMESIS SHOOTS A TENTICLE TOWARDS CHRIS BUT THE ROCKET PLOWS THROUGH THE PROJECTILE AND RIGHT INTO NEMESIS.)

SCENE 21- THE ESCAPE(ORIGINAL)

(NEMESIS FALLS TO THE FLOOR)

(ADA RUNS TO HELP LEON. CLAIRE FALLS TO THE FLOOR IN RELIEF BUT THEN REALIZES THAT NEMESIS IS STILL IN FRONT OF HER AND MOVES TOWARDS JILL. CHRIS RUNS TO JILL'S AID.)

LOUDSPEAKER- CITIZENS OF RACCOON CITY! YOU HAVE APPROXIMATELY FIVE MINUTES TO GET OUT OF THE CITY BEFORE IT IS BLOWN UP. IF YOU ARE NOT INFECTED YOU MUST ESCAPE NOW!

CLAIRE- COME ON WE HAVE TO HURRY!

(AS THEY APPROACH THE DOOR IT CLOSES. BUT REBECCA WEDGES A METAL PIPE IN THE DOOR TO KEEP IT OPEN)

REBECCA- HURRY!

LEON- THANK GOD YOUR STILL HERE!

(THEY SEE THAT NEMESIS IS STARTING TO GET UP AND THE TEAM RUSHES UNDER THE DOOR. CHRIS IS THE LAST ONE TO GET UNDERNEATH. NEMESIS RUNS TO THE DOOR. CHRIS SHOOTS PIPE AND IT FLYS OUT FROM DOOR SLAMMING IT SHUT.)

CHRIS- LET'S GO!

(THE TEAM RUNS TO THE TRAIN. LEON GOES TO THE CONDUCTOR'S OFFICE AND STARTS THE TRAIN. THE TRAIN IS MOVING OUT DOWN THE TRACKS AND LEAVES THE TUNNEL AND WE SEE THE ROCKETS SHOOT THE CITY.)

CLAIRE- HOW'S SHERRY?

REBECCA- SHE'S FINE. SHE DOESN'T SEEM TO BE CHANGING AND IS RETURNING TO NORMAL.

JILL- (HUGS CHRIS) IT'S OVER.

(WE SEE THE TRAIN CONTINUE DOWN THE TRACKS. IT STOPS AT A STATION IN ANOTHER CITY. SHERRY WAKES UP.)

REBECCA- HEY. HOW YOU FEELING?

SHERRY- FINE. (LOOKS AROUND) WHERE ARE WE?

REBECCA- I DON'T KNOW BUT WERE OUT OF THE CITY.

(SHERRY HUGS REBECCA. CLAIRE WALKS IN)

CLAIRE- SHERRY!

SHERRY- CLAIRE! (HUGS CLAIRE)

(JILL AND CHRIS ARE WAKING UP TO SEE THAT THEY ARE SAFE)

CHRIS-WHERE ARE WE?

(ADA AND LEON WALK OUT OF THE TRAIN)

ADA- WHAT DO WE DO NOW?

LEON -WE LIVE.

(FADE TO BLACK)

SCENE 22-CREDITS

CAST(VOICES)

CHRIS REDFIELD-

JILL VALENTINE-

LEON KENNEDY-

CLAIRE REDFIELD-

ADA WONG-

SHERRY BIRKIN-

REBECCA CHAMBERS-

ALYSSA -

CINDY-

BARRY BURTON-

BRAD VICKERS-

YOKO SUZUKI -

SCIENTIST 1/ WILLIAM BIRKIN-

SCIENTIST 2/ ANNETTE BIRKIN-

NEMESIS-

SPECIAL THANKS TO :

CAPCOM FOR CREATING THE GAME RESIDENT EVIL,

ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HELPED MAKE THIS POSSIBLE

ZOMBIES ARE OUT THERE...IT WON'T BE LONG BEFORE THEY RISE...PREPARE NOW!!

THE END

DELETED AND ALTERNATE SCENES

ALTERNATE SCENES

ALTERNATE ENDING-THE ESCAPE (GOOD 2)

(THEY SEE THAT NEMESIS IS STARTING TO GET UP AND THE TEAM RUSHES UNDER THE DOOR. CHRIS IS THE LAST ONE TO GET UNDERNEATH. NEMESIS RUNS TO THE DOOR. CHRIS SHOOTS PIPE AND IT FLYS OUT FROM DOOR SLAMMING IT SHUT.)

CHRIS- LET'S GO!

(THE TEAM RUNS TO THE TRAIN. NEMESIS BREAKS DOWN THE DOOR AND RUNS AFTER THE TEAM. LEON GOES TO THE CONDUCTOR'S OFFICE AND STARTS THE TRAIN. NEMESIS JUMPS ONTO THE BACK CAR AND MAKES HIS WAY FORWARD.)

ADA- THAT THING IS ON THE TRAIN! WE HAVE TO KILL IT!

(ADA RUNS TO THE BACK OF THE CAR AND GOES IN TO THE CAR THAT NEMESIS IS IN. IT SEES ADA AND WALKS TOWARD HER. SHE SHOOTS IT. IT MOVES CLOSER AND BACKHANDS HER INTO THE WALL. IT MOVES CLOSER.)

ADA- (SCREAMS) SOMEONE HELP!

(A GUNSHOT HITS THE BACK OF NEMESIS'S HEAD AND HE FALLS. ADA LOOKS AND SEES CLAIRE.)

CLAIRE-YOU LOSE BIG GUY.

(ADA GETS UP AND CLAIRE AND HER GO OUT OF THE CAR. THE ROCKETS ARE SHOT INTO THE CITY AND FIRE IS COMING FROM BEHIND THE TRAIN. CLAIRE SHOOTS THE CLIP HOLDING THE TRAIN TO THE BACK CAR AND KICKS THE CAR TO PUSH IT BACK AND RUNS INSIDE THE TRAIN. CLAIRE LOOKS AT THE CAR AS IT GOES INTO THE FIRE, SHE WAVES.)

CLAIRE- GOODBYE.

(CLAIRE AND ADA WALK BACK INTO THE FRONT CAR)

CLAIRE- HOW'S SHERRY?

REBECCA- SHE'S FINE. SHE DOESN'T SEEM TO BE CHANGING AND IS RETURNING TO NORMAL.

JILL- (HUGS CHRIS) IT'S OVER.

(WE SEE THE TRAIN CONTINUE DOWN THE TRACKS. IT STOPS AT A STATION IN ANOTHER CITY. SHERRY WAKES UP.)

REBECCA- HEY. HOW YOU FEELING?

SHERRY- FINE. (LOOKS AROUND) WHERE ARE WE?

REBECCA- I DON'T KNOW BUT WERE OUT OF THE CITY.

(SHERRY HUGS REBECCA. CLAIRE WALKS IN)

CLAIRE- SHERRY!

SHERRY- CLAIRE! (HUGS CLAIRE)

(JILL AND CHRIS ARE WAKING UP TO SEE THAT THEY ARE SAFE)

CHRIS-WHERE ARE WE?

(ADA AND LEON WALK OUT OF THE TRAIN)

ADA- WHAT DO WE DO NOW?

LEON -WE LIVE.

(FADE TO BLACK)

ALTERNATE ENDING- THE ESCAPE(SHERRY DIES)

(THE TEAM RUNS TO THE TRAIN. LEON GOES TO THE CONDUCTOR'S OFFICE AND STARTS THE TRAIN. THE TRAIN IS MOVING OUT DOWN THE TRACKS AND LEAVES THE TUNNEL AND WE SEE THE ROCKETS SHOOT THE CITY.)

CLAIRE- HOW'S SHERRY?

REBECCA- I DON'T KNOW. SHE DOESN'T SEEM TO BE CHANGING BUT FEELS COLD.

JILL- (HUGS CHRIS) IT'S OVER.

(WE SEE THE TRAIN CONTINUE DOWN THE TRACKS. IT STOPS AT A STATION IN ANOTHER CITY. SHERRY'S EYES OPEN.)

REBECCA- HEY, HOW ARE YOU FEELING?

(SHERRY LOOKS AT REBECCA AND LUNGES TOWARD HER. REBECCA AND SHERRY FALL TO THE FLOOR.)

REBECCA- HELP! SHERRY'S A ZOMBIE!

(JILL AND CHRIS COME TO SEE WHAT'S HAPPENED.)

CHRIS- OH MY GOD!

REBECCA- HELP ME !

(SHERRY TRIES TO BITE REBECCA. SHERRY IS SHOT THROUGH THE HEAD. SHERRY FALLS OFF OF REBECCA AND A HAND IS SHOWN TO HELP REBECCA UP. REBECCA LOOKS TO SEE IT IS CLAIRE.)

REBECCA- CLAIRE? YOU SHOT HER?

CLAIRE- THERE WAS NO WAY TO SAVE HER. (LOOKS AT REBECCA)ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

REBECCA- (CHECKS HERSELF) YEAH, FINE.

CLAIRE- (LOOKS OUT WINDOW THINKING) I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I FEEL THAT IT'S NOT OVER. LIKE WE LEFT SOMETHING UNFINISHED.

(LEON AND CHRIS THROW SHERRY'S DEAD BODY OUT OF THE TRAIN.)

CLAIRE- (THINKING) WHAT COULD IT BE?

(WE SEE SHERRY'S DEAD BODY LYING ON THE GROUND AND THE CAMERA SCOLLS ACROSS HER BODY TO HER HAND. THE HAND TWITCHES.)

(FADE TO BLACK)

DELETED SCENE- ADA'S PLAN

(INSIDE THE POLICE STATION SOON AFTER EVERYONE HAS DECIDED WHAT TO DO)

(ADA GOES TO A WINDOW AND SEES ZOMBIES WALKING AROUND THE CITY)

ADA- THEY MOVE SO SLOW.

(CHRIS OVERHEARS HER)

CHRIS- WHAT ADA?

ADA- THE ZOMBIES...THEY ARE SO SLOW.

CHRIS- WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT?

ADA- WE DON'T HAVE TO STAY HERE. WE CAN WALK RIGHT PAST THEM.

JILL- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

ADA- WE CAN LEAVE AND FIND A BETTER PLACE TO ...

JILL- AND WHAT IF WE DON'T? WHAT IF WE GO OUT THERE AND GET KILLED OR TURNED INTO ONE OF THOSE THINGS.

ADA- HOW DO YOU KNOW?

JILL- I DON'T. AND NEITHER DO YOU . SURE YOU CAN OUT RUN FEW BUT IF YOU HIT A DEAD END YOUR DONE. THEN WHAT.

(ADA GOES TO THE DOOR.)

JILL- ADA.

(ADA STOPS)

JILL- PLEASE. DON'T GO OUT THERE.

(ADA TURNS AROUND )

ADA- FINE.

DELETED SCENE- ADA'S MISSION

(WE SEE ALYSSA AND ADA WALKING DOWN A HALLWAY)

ADA-SO WHAT DID YOU DO BEFORE ALL OF THIS HAPPENED?

ALYSSA- I WAS A REPORTER. WHAT ABOUT YOU?

ADA-I CAN'T TELL YOU THAT!

ALYSSA- WHY THE HELL NOT?

(ADA WALKS AND ALYSSA PUSHES HER TO THE WALL)

ALYSSA- NO DON'T JUST WALK AWAY FROM ME. WE ARE WAY PAST SECRETS.

(ADA SIGHS)

ADA-OKAY, I WAS SENT HERE AS A SPY TO STEAL THE Z-VIRUS.

ALYSSA- WHAT? WAIT SO YOU WERE SENT HERE TO STEAL A VIRUS. YOU MEAN YOU KNEW ABOUT ALL THIS SHIT THAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN?

ADA- HEY! LISTEN MY JOB WAS TO STEAL THE VIRUS NOT ANALYZE IT! I DIDN'T CARE WHAT THE HELL IT DID. MY MISSION WAS TO GET IT , RADIO WHEN I GOT IT AND GET OUT.

ALYSSA-WAIT, NOW YOU TELL ME YOU HAD ACCESS TO A RADIO?! AND A WAY TO ESCAPE. YOUV'E BEEN HIDING THIS THE WHOLE TIME, WHILE WE'VE BEEN SCOURING FOR A WAY TO ESCAPE.

ADA- I'M SORRY.

ALYSSA-(SIGHS) IF YOUV'E KNOWN OF THIS THE WHOLE TIME WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANY OF US?

ADA- BECAUSE MY HELICOPTER WAS DESTROYED WHEN I HAD REQUESTED AN EVAC. I DECIDED THAT THE MISSION WAS TOO DANGEROUS, BUT WHEN THE HELICOPTER WAS WITHIN RACCOON CITY IT WAS DESTROYED. IT WAS TO ONLY EVACUATE WHEN THE MISSION WAS COMPLETE. SO I'M SORRY BUT I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD HELP.


End file.
